Wake Up, Sophie
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: Waking up a hungover Sophie is never an easy thing for Heath to do. HeathSlaterxOC. oneshot.


Disclaimer: I only own Sophie.

A/N: A quick little ridiculous one shot I put together. This was written for shits and giggles and pure boredom. I **do not** own the songs that are sung towards the end. Enjoy & review!

* * *

"Wake up." Heath whispered in her ear.

"Fuck off." Sophie grumbled.

Heath smirked to himself and nudged her again. She needed to get up and shake the sleepiness off. They had to get packed and start out for the next city already.

"Sophie, wake up." He whined. "We have to get going."

Sophie said nothing as she flipped him off. Heath was crazy if he thought she was going to wake up at such an ungodly hour. They had barely gotten any sleep the night before and he was still insistent on leaving for the next city so damn early.

"For me, Sophie." Heath pleaded with her. "We really need to start getting ready."

She groaned as she turned to face her boyfriend who staring down at her. A small frown graced her features. She didn't appreciate being woken up. He knew that she needed to sleep after a long night out.

"I'm not feeling good this morning." She complained, resting her forearm over her eyes. "Just go on without me. I can't make it."

Heath smiled to himself as he joined his girlfriend on the bed. He pushed her arm off her face and pulled the blanket down her body. "I know you're hungover, but your ass really needs to get up and out of bed."

"I'm not hungover, I'm just sick. My head is killing me and my ears are just sensitive to every sound today. Light bothers me and the thought of food makes me wanna hurl."

"Definition of a hang over, babe." Heath grabbed her hands and pulled her up in a sitting position. "Now, get your gorgeous ass up and in the shower. It'll make you feel better."

Knowing that there wasn't going to be any way out of it, Sophie softly smiled and nodded her head. "You're right. Can you go downstairs and get some coffee? I'll be down when I'm done in the shower."

"We don't have anymore coffee. Dunkin Donuts sound good?"

"Even better." Sophie smiled. "I'll see you when you get back."

Heath quickly kissed her and grabbed his things. "I'll be back soon."

Sophie smiled and nodded her head. When she heard the front door slam shut, she quickly got up and ran over to the window. Her eyes patiently waited to see Heath's form going into the garage. When he appeared, she knew she would be alright. He would be gone for awhile, giving her more time to sleep.

"The closest Dunkin Donuts is twenty-five minutes away." Sophie smiled. "I have more time to sleep."

When Heath returned with the coffee, he knew something was terribly off. In the time that he was gone, Sophie should have been ready by then. If she wasn't ready, then he would have heard the shower running. Setting the coffee down, he headed back to their room.

"Big surprise." He muttered to himself. "I should have known she would have gone back to sleep."

Annoyed, he walked over to the window and roughly pulled open the shades. He heard her groan and he grew excited. Good, he thought. She deserved anything that she got today. He had warned her not to drink too much the night before, but she didn't listen to him.

"Get up!" He screamed, yanking the blankets off her. "Time to go!"

Sophie grabbed her head in pain and put a pillow over her face. Was he trying to drive her insane? If he was, he was doing a great job.

"Leave me alone, Heath." Sophie groaned.

"Get your ass up or else I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and put you in the shower." He angrily stated. All the while, a smile was on his face. He loved messing with her when she was hungover. "Those are your options."

Pushing her pillow up a bit, Sophie made her best attempt in trying to get a glimpse of her boyfriend. "Stop playing around, Heath. Just let me get a little more rest and then we can go. I promise."

He rolled his eyes, running his hand through his hair. He hated when she got like this. Getting her out of bed when she was hungover was like prying teeth. Whenever she got like this, he promised he would always turn away from the situation. He never did. Truth was, he loved her too much leave her alone like that.

"Okay, that's fine." Heath had a plan in mind.

When the room darkened and the door was slammed shut, she knew he was gone. Finally, she could get a decent rest. No more worrying about Heath waking her up or having to get her things packed. Sighing, she closed her eyes and was back asleep in no time.

Quietly, Heath came back in the room and got all of their things together. When that was done he brought all of the bags down and out to the car. He would get the tedious things out of the way before waking her up again.

"Time to play." He smirked to himself.

Heath started jumping on the bed and singing in a loud and obnoxious tone. She hated when he would sing around her. So he knew that singing and jumping around would drive her crazy. What would drive her even more crazy; he's singing Britney Spears songs.

"My loneliness is killing me. I must confess, I still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a signnnn. Hit me baby one more time!"

"Stop it, Heath!"

"Get up and I'll stop." He said, still jumping on the bed.

"Leave me alone!" Sophie whined.

Heath only shrugged. "Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart. Got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby. Oops! You think I'm in love. Think that I'm sent from above. I'm not that innocent."

"Fine! Fine!" Sophie growled. "I'm up! I give up, Heath. Give me ten minutes."

"Thank you, babe."

"No man should know that many Britney Spears songs." Sophie grumbled to herself, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Heath only smiled as he allowed himself to fall to the bed. With a contented sigh, he patiently waited for her to get ready. Next time this happened, he knew exactly what to do.

* * *

A/N: Silly Heath.


End file.
